


Четвёртый - Третьей

by Alex_Licht



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht





	Четвёртый - Третьей

Пускай сняты маски и Меч в Его ножнах ждет слова -  
Чем ближе мы к Богу, тем больше похожи на Дьявола.  
В застывшей реальности лишь цветов угля и савана  
Рукою божественной заново мы нарисованы.

И сам я почти монохромен - как этот песок и луна,  
Как небо без звезд, лишь в глазах моих странная зелень.  
И незачем, некому знать, разве что этим стенам,  
Как я целовал твое золото и прикасался к коленям.

На фоне твоей темноты я весь - эта белая кость,  
Но только покуда спят души наших с тобой мечей.  
Достаточно их пробудить - и ты станешь меня белей,  
А я чернотою крыльев сравняюсь с безлунной ночью.

И незачем, некому знать, как ложился минус на плюс,  
Слагая строки признаний, беззвучно, в тебе и во мне.  
Возможно, я произнес бы сегодня слово "люблю".  
Но мне Богом отдан приказ, и женщина ждет у дверей.

10 мая 2010


End file.
